The Slight Line of Courage and Stupidity
by SonChin
Summary: The Baltics live under Ivan's command. Toris gets beaten up continuously and Eduard is tired of just sitting and observing the situations. Trying to keep it clean but the language might get pretty hard. T just to make sure.
1. Chapter 1:Unfortenately it happens often

The Slight Line of Courage and Stupidity

At first he seemed innocent, and kind, and they could hardly believe such a kind-hearted guy could have ulterior motives.

_'I want to be your friend, and I don't want anyone to hurt my friends.'_

Those were the words. Those were the damn words that had made the Baltics melt and give their lands to Ivan's rulers. The Russian troops conquered their military bases, _'just so we can protect you, if the German army attacks.'_

_'We're just like a family, da?'_

And here was the result.

All three of them reluctantly lived under Ivan's roof, and they we're told to forget every single thing about their old life, about their own culture. They weren't allowed to use their own language, they had to learn russian and use only it. They weren't ruling their countries anymore. The lived along Ivan's commands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They sat around the kitchen table, numbed and tired of their lives. It was pouring and the wind whined in the corners of the house, like mirroring their feelings. Raivis, as always nowadays, was shaking from head to toes and his eyes were red and swollen. It was like the tears once appeared had come to stay. Eduard sat next to him, hand on his shoulder to comfort the youngest brother. He didn't look so good either. He always made sure Raivis got some sleep at nights which caused him to stay up usually the whole night. Dark shadows were decorating his lower lids and it was hard for him to sit straight. But Toris was, once again, in the worst condition. He had finally snapped to Ivan, and no one should do that, and got dragged to a special punisement room, which Toris visited rather often. It tore him apart from in- and outside, but at least his brothers didn't have to go through it.

Ivan arrived to the kitchen and made all three of them to stiffen in alert. Raivis started to tremble more violently and Eduard lost all the remaining sleepiness. They knew Ivan wasn't on a good mood in the morning, especially not after beating Toris. And so it was today as well. He glared at the others with a look that could kill and Toris rushed (as fast as he could with his sore limps) to prepare some scrambled eggs and toast. He placed a tea cup in front of the messed-up-looking Russian.

'Aren't you forgetting something, my dear Toris?', he asked with a sweet voice that could not prevent any good. Raivis and Eduard looked shocked at the oldest brother, who looked absolutely horror-strucked.

'I-I don't think so, t-the toasts are soon ready, just a minute..'

'No, no. You have something there in your pocket that I need to have. Give it to me. _Now_', he still continued with his sugar-sweet tone and a small smile, but a clear rage starting to flame in his eyes. Toris sighed and digged a bottle of vodka from is pocket. Reluctantly, he handed it to Ivan, who immediately opened the cap and took a long gulp.

'I-I really don't think you should.. This time of the d-..' His sentence was cut short by Ivan who pressed his hand on Toris neck and pushed his head down to his ear viciously. This sudden movement made Toris squint in pain.

'And I really don't think you should start telling me when to drink and what to drink. I thought I made quite clear to you that you have no right to judge what I do. Or have you already forgotten last night?. Would you need some reminding?' he whispered in a cold voice, sweetness forgotten. Toris shook his head- he sure didn't want to get himself beaten again.

'Good boy', he said and released Toris from his grip. The brunette gasped and hurried to make the breakfast ready. He really didn't need a pissed-off russian, not this early in the morning.

Whole this time Raivis and Eduard had just sat and stared this event. Last night had started exactly the same way. Raivis' tears we're now leaking over and he tried to silence his sobs. He knew that would make Ivan even madder, and might start beat him as well. Eduard was shaking, but unlike Raivis, not from fear but from rage. His other hand was clenched into a tight fist and _oh, how he wished to stuck it into Ivan's throath._ He couldn't bear to watch how his brother got hurt and how he could do absolutely nothing. It was hard for him to control his temper, but he had to swallow his anger. Eduard knew it would hurt Toris more if his little brothers got beaten up instead of himself.

But every time it was getting harder and harder.

**A/N:** My first fic here, so please, some reviews and feedback?

Not really historically accurate, just wanted to make a story with Estonia, as 'main' character.

And I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters. You should know.


	2. Chapter 2:The Rebel Is Awakening

**A/N:** I've gotten really great and encouraging feedback, and I really want to say that just the idea that someone actually likes my fics and is following for the next chapters really makes me bounce on the walls. So, now, I hope I won't be dissappointing you guys! Chapter 2 on a silver plate!

(And the necessary: I do **not** own Hetalia.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Slight Line of Courage and Stupidity

'I'm going for a walk. Make sure you won't get into troubles and that Toris won't push himself too far, you saw him this morning. And don't worry about me', Eduard raised his hand to silence Raivis' comment.

'I'll deal with Ivan after I get my head clear.'

After saying that he opened the old wooden door and stepped outside to the rain. Raivis could only watch and hope his brother knew what he was doing.

The moment Eduard stepped to the yard patch, he could feel the rain (now a gentle kind of) soaking his always neat hair and always perfectly straight uniform.

He could feel the drops roll on his pale cheeks, but this time they weren't tears.

Before had the tears been reliefing, almost like chasing away the sorrow and pain. But now, after getting older and wiser, Eduard knew they really didn't do that. It was just a trick of mind, an illusion. The pain would eventually come back. How many nights he had been spending soaking his pillow with salty tears, he didn't know. But how long ago he stopped crying, he couldn't remember that either.

Wandering without a destination, Eduard thought of his life. How the hell it became like this? All the education, all the hard work just to be Ivan's handpuppet. That didn't make quite sense to him.

'It could all be so much better', he muttered to himself.

'If Ivan wouldn't be so strong. And I so _damn weak_.'

But in the end, was Ivan really that strong? Tino, Eduard's childhood neighbour and friend was at least half the size of the Russian, but still he had managed to declare himself independent. Though, the Finn was tougher than he seemed.

The rebel inside of him lifted his head and sniffed the air, hopefully. _Should I give it a try? Should I rise against Ivan and risk all that is precious to me? _The thought was oddly tempting and he felt something that he hadn't felt in ages. He felt _enthusiasm. _A wide grin,a very rare one, spread across his face. A plan was starting to form in his brains and he headed back to Ivan's house with a feeling he thought he'd never have while doing it. He almost bounched with excitement.

***

Ivan was not pleased. But still, he managed to control his temper and stop himself from hitting the young Estonian straight to Siberia.

'Just.. Make sure this won't happen again. You know I don't like it if you just go and do whatever you do before informing me about it. But since you're so young and naïve, I'll let you be.' Judging by his face and mood, Ivan was suffering one hell of a mixing of lack of sleep and a hangover. And unlike he, Eduard _was_ pleased. He had done against Ivan's rulers and he _hadn't_ got beaten the crap out of him. _This is starting good, _he thought to himself. But this was only the foretaste of the coming.

Eduard opened the door of his room and almost collapsed to Raivis who had been eavesdropping behind the door. Raivis' eyes were full of disbelief, when he saw a wide grin on his brother's face.

'What did you just do? Have you completely lost your mind? YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED BY HIM!' Raivis shrieked almost in hysteria. Eduard just placed his hand on the younger one's shoulder and, still smiling, leaned closer.

'I, my dear brother, was rebelling, no, I'm still fully sane and as it seems, I still got all my limbs on their places, which means I'm still alive. So, nothing to worry about.' When the shock on Raivis' face didn't start to wear off, Eduard put on his poker face and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders.

'Hey, cheer up, no harm done. I'm still alive and well. And besides, I'm an university student, remember? Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I have a plan.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adsdfvcv;dfv TINO! :O Always lurking in my fics! If not as the main subject, then as a topic, BUT STILL (am I a Finn or sumtin? :D)

I don't know about you guys, but I'm liking where this is going. Go, rebel!Estonia, GO! But remember, knowledge doesn't replace experience..

Hungry for some more? *reviewplz*


	3. Chapter 3:The Lullaby

The Slight line of Courage And Stupidity

'You.. Have a plan?' Raivis didn't know if he should've been reliefed or even more worried. Even if Eduard was smart (and he really was), you couldn't say the same about his 'plans'.

When the three of them were still kids, they used to make trips together to their countries forests. There was this one time, when they found themselves face to face with a furious wolf. All of them were terrified and could do nothing but stare at the wild beast. Then suddenly, Eduard rememberd reading something about calming dogs by talking to them calmly and at the same time approaching them. _And since dogs descend from wolves, it must work on them, too._ So, Eduard started to approach the wolf while talking to it calmly. But to Eduard's surprise it took a leap and the huge animal's claws bit firmly into his side. Luckily, Toris reacted fast and found a thick stick and started to hit the wolf to the places which Toris thought would be sensitive. And to their relief, the wolf ran away. Eduard had to spend three weeks inside, and the claws left a permanent scar on his right side. So, Raivis had a good reason to doubt the watertightness of his plan.

'Yes, and this time it'll work -it's not like I'm six again. You just have to rely on me, okay?' Eduard lowered himself a bit so that his ocean-blue eyes met Raivis' - a pale mix of purple and blue. Raivis threw him one more suspicious glare, then let out a sigh.

'Fine. So tell me, what's my part of it?'

Even though Eduard was sure his plan would work (his self-confident was on the same level with Alfred -a very cocky American), he didn't let himself forget that it was Ivan he was dealing with. A man with the feelings of an icicle and as unanticipated as a volcano would get a lot of harm done, and then it would be he, and only he, to take the responsibility from his executions. His brothers can't suffer from his mistakes.

'Umm.. Make sure Toris won't find out about this. That's your part. Yes! You're the secret keeper!' Raivis felt a bit, or actually he felt really disappointed, but after seeing the enthustiasm on that slight face again, he couldn't help himself smiling. After seeing someone happy after such a long time felt reliefing. Like there _was_ hope after all. And Raivis felt himself starting to believe in Eduard's plan.

'So did you stay away from troubles as I told you to?' Eduard asked gently ruffling the youngest Baltics' hair. He sure had missed his brother's smile.

'Of course I did. It's the troubles that come to me. But today was different. After finding out you had gone out Ivan just went to his room and locked the door. And has only left it to give you that lecture. And I tried to look after Toris, but he didn't allow me to clean or anything, he insisted to do everything himself. He's starting to get paranoid. Like if you'd move a porseline vase to a place where it wasn't before, Ivan'd instantly beat the crap out of you. I'm starting to get worried of him.'

'I think I'll go watch how he's doing', Eduard said and walked to the door. He stopped by it and listened carefully; he didn't want to meet Ivan right now.

_I'll be right back_, he formed the words on his lips and turned the door knob. It opened, slightly creaking, and Eduard stepped outside. Toris' room was right next to his and Raivis', the two of the shared a room. He knocked gently on Toris' room's door and stepped in.

This room was a bit smaller from the others. A tall, narrow window on one wall of the room brought sunlight into the room in daytime, now a moon was up and casting a string of pale light on the dust floor. There was an ancient drawer, a writing desk with a wooden chair, an old cot, and upon it laid Toris, sleeping on top of the blankets, still fully dressed. Eduard took a bedspread and draped it on top of his older brother. Althought Toris was only two years older than him, his face was full of wrinkles and he looked exhausted, even on his sleep.

'Well, well, if it isn't our little rule-breaker', came a whisper from the darkest corner of the room. Eduard flipped around and saw Ivan standing there, staring at him with cold eyes and whispering with a poisonous tone.

'What are you doing here in Toris' room?' Eduard hissed at him angrily. He forgot the instinct to protect himself.

'I often come here and watch him sleep. It calms me. But I could ask the same from you. What are _you _doing in his room?'

'I think I'm allowed to see my brother. You'd better not do anything to him..' Eduard started with a warning tone.

'I'd be more concerned about myself if I were you. Your latest action did not impress me. I thought you were always the proper one, the _smart_ one. But just so you know, I'm watching you', Ivan said leaning closer to him. Eduard could smell the vodka in his breath. After saying this he turned and walked out from the room. Toris moved on his bed and let out a sigh.

Eduard stepped into his room, in deep thoughts. Raivis' voice woke him up to the reality.

'So how was he?'

'He was already asleep, and I think we should be as well. I'll talk to him tomorrow.' Raivis nodded in agreement and climed between his bed's sheets. They had merged their cots and they formed a double bed. It felt safer to sleep like that, feeling other one's hand in their own. Eduard changed his still wet clothes into dry ones, turned off a table lamp and climbed in the bed as well. He turned to face his brother.

'Would you like me to sing to you?'

'That'd be nice', Raivis answered with a sleepy tone. Eduard cleared his throat a started to hum a soothing melody. Soon, he found words to it.

_'Merelainena liigub muusika (Music moves as the wave of a sea,)_

_laineharjadel lauldes kiigume. (we swing on top of the them in a song.)_

_Oma õnnele vastu liigume, (We move towards our own happines,)_

_imed suured meid ootavad ees. (great wonders are lying ahead.)_

_Muinasjuttudes juhtub mõndagi, (Many things happen in fairytales,)_

_aga elus võib olla nõndagi, (but in life it can be, that)_

_et seal juhtub veel palju enamgi. (there happens much more.)_

_Sellest sünnibgi uus muinasjutt.' (And it creates a new fairytale.)_

Raivis' breath had was even and he was snoring faintly. Eduard turned to look to the door and saw a shadow move away outside. Ivan had heard him sing.

Eduard smiled satisfied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Posting this before I go to bed, it's work tomorrow gais~~.

I have no idea where I came up with the wolf story. Listening classical music while writing that part, it's oddly inspirating..

I'm pretty happy with this chapter, but what do you guys think?

And about the song, it's a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was little :3 OTL that translation isn't righ, I bet it isn't. Sorryy~~ D:


	4. Chapter 4: That's What You Get

**A/N: **The last chapter, sorry for keeping you waiting.. Enjoy~ (and read the part in the very down,too. Some explanations and apologizes in there.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan thought he knew people well. He had always been good at reading their expressions and moods. He knew that whenever someone talked to Wang Yao about Japan or Kiku Honda, he instantly turned emotionless and cold as ice. It was also clear to him that whenever Berwald Oxenstjärna would see his precious 'wife' somehow threathened or teased, it was pretty sure that the person behind it would (in the best case) end up in coma.

But what he didn't understand was Eduard's suddenly changed behaviour. How could that formerly quiet, invisible and descent Estonian turn so rapidly into a loud one and one making a number of himself and refusing to do anything Ivan tells him to. He had no idea what had suddenly caused this transformation.

He'd have to find out.

-----

Eduard was feeling a bit smug of himself. Sitting across the table, Ivan was giving him poisonous looks, which he acknowledged by staring back, his emerald eyes twinkling. He wasn't going to tear his gaze away, like he had before, lowering it towards the old wooden floor. No, he'd stare into those icy purple eyes in to the end of the world if he'd have to. He wanted to prove to Ivan that he could put up. That he wasn't weak.

Toris sensed the tension between them and was starting to feel more and more worried. He shot a have-you-any-idea-what-he's-up-to -look into Raivis who tried his best to look innocent and ignorant. He decided it was better to kill the campfire before it lit the whole forest up. He rose up from his chair and drew Ivan's attention to himself.

'I-I have to go to do some shopping today, and because Easter is coming, I need some extra hands to help carrying the groceries, so I was wondering if all three of us could get the day off from our chores', he blurted out in a same breath take. Ivan looked at him suspiciously, then nodded slightly.

'I guess that will be okay. Yes, you can go.' Toris sighed in his mind, reliefed. The situation had started to seem rather alarming. He'd have to discuss with Eduard later.

Eduard stood up as well and started to collect their breakfast supplies.

'Aitäh', he turned to face Toris. The tall brunette flinched and dropped the plates he was carrying. The room fell silent. Toris and Raivis looked like they had seen him jump off a cliff, and Ivan's eyes darkened dangerously.

'What did you just say?' Ivan rose slowly and spoke with a low, but sharp tone. Toris and Raivis' gaze darted from Ivan to Eduard, who stood tall and didn't move an inch, and to Ivan again, who approached him from the other side of the table.

'Answer me,_ what language did you just use in my house?' _

Eduard, helding his head high, answered calmly:

'Tänasin juba hommikusöögi eest. Ja ma rääkisin minu oma emakeelt. Kas seal on mingisugune probleem?'

And thus, Ivan finally snapped.

'HOW DARE YOU, YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO START ACTING COCKY AND SMUG UNDER MY ROOF _AND ESPECIALLY IN MY PRESENCE. _I THOUGHT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT; OR WOULD YOU RATHER BE SENT TO SIBERIA THAN SPEND YOUR MERE LIFETIME HERE?!!' And when there still wasn't any kind of reaction from the Estonian, Ivan grabbed him from his arm and said;

'You're coming with me, then.'

'NO! Ivan, he doesn't know what he's doing, he's merely pasted childhood! If you have to punish someone for his actions, punish me, I'm the rolemodel!' Toris let out a desperate cry, sprinting towards Ivan and Eduard, but was slowed down by Raivis, who threw his arms around his big brother's slim waist.

_'Please, not you too, not again'_, Raivis said with a tone slightly louder than a whisper.

'Toris, this has _nothing_ to do with you, you cannot take the blame from _my _actions. This is my own decision, _and I'm almost in full age!_' Eduard yelled at him as Ivan dragged him towards the room that was oh-so familiar to Toris. He had hoped so that his brothers would never have to enter it. He had done everything and went there instead of them, every time, but now Toris felt he had failed protecting his younger siblings from the horrible fate. He gave Eduard one desperate, apologizing look before a massive wooden door was closed between them. _His beyond my help now,_ Toris thought to himself. _Please, God, be with him.._

-----

'Are you feeling proud of yourself now? Did you think pissing me off would be a brave thing to do?' Ivan insisted as he locked the door and threw Eduard roughly on the floor. He could feel the dull taste of dust in his mouth; the room clearly wasn't in common use. Actually, it looked as if it wasn't in any kind of use. The look of the room was dominated by the could brick walls, giving the expression of an old castle's dungeon. The window opened in a cold view of the grey lake. Eduard thought if it had ment to be so narrow, preventing the possible escapes perhaps. Under the window there was a creaky-looking chair and a large wooden crate. Somehow he didn't want to know what was inside of it. He tried to stand up, rising himself on his elbows, but Ivan pressed him in the ground with his foot, forcing his torso to lie down amongst the hard floor.

'You are staying right there. It seems like I have to teach you some manners', he said with icy tone. He reached for the crate, his other foot still

between Eduard's shoulder blades. He heard a metallic-kind of clank and, facing the rough wood, closed his eyes and prepared himself for the first impact.

Still, the first blow caught him off guard. A heavy metal pipe hit the back of his head and he let out a cry of pain and surprise. _Fuck, the others must've heard that, _he thought as he felt the throbbing pain spread down his spine. _I must get a grip of mys-'_. Another hit, this time on his right shoulder. He let out another scream as he felt his collarbone snap. The next impact hit him in the ribs and blew the air out of him. Eduard gasped for air as tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. _No, I won't be crying, not in front of him, I won't show him that he's actually hurting me!_ There was a hit on the side of his head, and he felt his vision to blur, and felt the stinging taste of iron in his mouth. It made him feel sick. And the pain, he felt nothing but pain. _How could Toris stand this, night after night? _

Ivan paused and Eduard heard him panting. He was rolled over to his back and Ivan leaned down, face a mere inch from Eduard's.

'Now, tell me, have you learned anything? Or do you want me to teach you some more?' His grip from Eduard's uniform's collar tightened and another yell escaped from his lips as Ivan's knee crushed his own.

'K-käi k-kuradile, _tibla_', he spatted the words on Ivan's face. The Russian's face twisted with rage and next thing Eduard felt was his fist in his stomach, once again blowing all the air out of him. And then, he felt nothing, Everything went black.

-----

Eduard heard voices from distance. He tried to open his eyes, but it seemed like they were glued together. He tried to move his limbs, but they wouldn't obey him. So instead he concentrated on checking if he was still alive. At least it seemed like it, unless you could still feel pain in the afterlife. Eduard felt his heart beating, and on every beat it hit his sore chest from the inside, and moved his broken ribs. He let out a weak whimper as it did, and he could feel, undoubtly Toris', hand on his cheek.

'It's okay, we're here, you're safe now', he could hear his soothing voice. Raivis slipped his trembling hand carefully into Eduard's, and he managed to squeak it softly, showing them he was still alive.

'From now on, I'd think you know how slight the line between courage and stupidity is.'

Eduard managed to nod. He sure did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's finally finished! I decided to stay up last night. The whole night, and started to write this last chapter.

Hoshit it's a long one :D

I'M SORRY FOR IVAN IN THIS, HIS LOYAL FANS. And sorry the way I made Eduard speak to him, I should wash his(my) mouth with some soap..

But yeah, some translationss~

Aitäh. = Thank you.

Tänasin juba hommikusöögi eest. = I just thanked for the breakfast.

Ja ma rääkisin minu oma emakeelt. = And I spoke my own mother language.

Kas seal on mingisugune probleem? = Is there some kind of problem?

Käi kuradile = Go to hell

Tibla = A mocking name for 'Russian' (I'm not sure if this is Estonian or Russian, orz. But it was in this book I was reading, so w/e. EDIT: Thanks to ktomson (or her father:D), it's Russian, and thanks for correcting that letter btw ^^)

Those senteces should be somewhat right. I think.. Feel free to correct if they're not :D

This chapter is not ment to be offending, but if someone gets offended, I apologize D:

But now, it's time to thank all my reviewers and people who favorited/alerted my fic, the feedback has been really encouraging. I love you gais ~3

(And remember to review this chapter too, ne?)

I should propably go to sleep soon..

xoxo, Chin


End file.
